


Lets be alone together

by Moonlessnite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AlloftheSmut, Anal Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Boys In Love, Carnival, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst - mostly because of who I am as a person, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/pseuds/Moonlessnite
Summary: This story takes place between S13.E20 Unfinished Business and S13.E21 Beat the Devil.Sam has been waiting for Gabriel to regain his Grace before they take on Apocalypse world.Dean and Cas are picking up some back up before they brave the other side again. (All off screen)Gabriel is tired of sitting around the bunker and convinces Sam to get out and have some fun.





	1. Cover Art by the wonderful nopenopeartichoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nopenopeartichoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenopeartichoke/gifts).



> SOOOOOOOOO.....I'm supposed to be working on my two other stories, holding down a job, staying sane, drinking enough water, having concerts/plays on the weekend, and actually sleeping, when I got this plot bunny shoved in my face. 
> 
> Ok, not shoved in my face. But my Beta, nopenopeartichoke, showed me her idea on Tumblr and the muse was like, "YES! WE MUST WRITE THIS! DO IT NOW!"
> 
> If you'd like to read the prompt, follow this link : https://nopenopeartichoke.tumblr.com/post/171944095720/sabriel-fic-idea
> 
> Now, I have problems doing sweet, cutesy, porn without some angst.  
> Mostly because of who I am as a person. So I tried really hard here to make the angst VERY minor and be a stepping stone for the plot. 
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be a drabble. Like, 3k, 4k words. Tops. 
> 
> 17,000+ words later..........
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Becka, this one's for you girl. Thanks for giving me the chance to write it.

Give me a couple hours and I'll have the whole thing up.


	2. I don't know where you're going, but do you have room for one more troubled soul?

Gabriel was driving Sam up a wall. In a number of ways. 

 

In all fairness, he wasn’t intending to. He was  _ trying  _ to be helpful. It was just  _ his _ idea of helpful, and  _ Sam’s _ idea of helpful, weren’t exactly matching up. 

 

For the fourth time in the last hour, the archangel comes into the room like a whirling dervish. Mouth going a mile a minute. Another huge stack of books stuffed precariously in his arms. Sam eyes the towering load already there and hopes the bunkers table is going to hold up under the strain of musty volumes rapidly growing on its top. 

 

Gabriel drops his bounty on the table, causing Sam to wince as he hears one of its legs lets out a threatening creak. “So Sammich, I found these books that talk about alternate universes. It mentions something like the wormholes…..” The archangel is still speaking but the hunter isn’t hearing a word of it as he studies him. 

 

Gabriel is dressed casually in a pair of well tailored blue jeans that have artfully torn and frayed spots here and there down the front of his legs. His feet are clad in a ridiculous pair of fuzzy, rainbow socks. Sam can’t figure out how he moves around so quickly and doesn’t go sliding on the concrete flooring. A plain, black t-shirt is covering his chest. Nothing special. Just a cotton shirt.

 

_ Maybe the dark color is why his eyes look so golden.  _

 

After all, there was no natural light in the bunker. Just old lamps and plain white bulbs for illumination. Nothing that should make Gabriel’s eyes seems to sparkle like sunlight itself. 

 

“Uh….Samshine?”

 

The questioning tone knocks Sam out of his staring and he ducks his head, hoping to look like he’s consulting the book between his hands.  _ Great. I was staring right into his eyes and have no idea what he just said. Way to be awkward, Sam.  _ “Sorry Gabe, I think I spaced on ya.” He swallows and makes an attempt to school his face before looking back up at the man across from him. Gabriel’s eyebrows are drawn downward in a slight frown as he eyes the hunter. Sam can feel the penetrating look all the way to his toes

 

“Yeaaaaah. I think a break’s in order kiddo. You've been staring into the moldy pile of fun sucking long enough.” Face morphing into his trademark close-lipped, lopsided grin, the shorter man boosts himself up to sit on the table in the bare space available. He spins easily to face Sam and props his feet on the arms of the chair the hunter is currently occupying. Trapping him in. 

 

Sam leans back, trying to make the gesture casual. 

 

He'd been around Gabriel for weeks now. Watching him get his Grace back. Laughing when he teases Dean. Helping Castiel adjust to his older brothers antics. Working side by side with the archangel as they prepared to get his mom and Jack home, along with figuring out how to boot Lucifer out of Heaven.

 

Sam had gotten to really know him in that time. 

He had learned Gabriel was wicked smart. Really funny, especially when he wasn’t trying overly hard to be. He was well read, which gave him big points in the hunter’s book. He loved serial killer documentaries: Sam's guilty pleasure. They’d stayed up far too late several nights getting into friendly arguments about theories and suppositions. Sometimes drinking too many beers. Alone, together.

 

They’d become closer. They’d become, against all odds, friends. 

 

‘Til, suddenly, Sam realized his feelings were becoming entirely not friend-like.

 

Gabriel doesn’t act like he notices anything about Sam putting distance between the two of them as he goes on chattering. “We need a break Sammykins. Dean and Cas won’t be back for at least another day. Picking up some extra hunter’s for backup.” The archangel leans back and places his palms on the tabletop. His shoulders roll forward as his stomach sinks in, effectively half lying down with Sam between his legs. 

 

The hunter swallows and refuses to let his eyes roam. 

 

“So what do you, Feathers, and Big Bro do for fun? Hmm?” He waggles his eyebrows playfully. 

 

Sam is so surprised by the question that he barks out a laugh. His right hand runs through his hair and then to the back of his neck. Rubbing his palm back and forth in a gesture that betrays his nerves. “Fun? What’s that?”

 

Gabriel sits up like a shot and slaps his right hand to his chest. His mouth is open, eyes wide, in mock outrage. “Kiddo, I should wash your mouth out with soap for that kind of talk.” He drops his hand and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. Sam had a hell of a time getting him to agree to use one at first. At least, until the archangel realized that the phone had texting and GIFs, and well, Dean was still mad his brother wouldn't show him how to block numbers. 

 

The other man starts tapping away at the screen. His features scrunching up in concentration. Sam feels a silly, half grin steal across his face at how Gabriel looks almost like a kid. A few more electronic beeps come from the phone before, “Eureka! I have planned our great escape!” Excitedly, he spins the phone around for the other man to see. 

 

Sam feels his eyebrows climb towards his hairline. “A….carnival,” he replies hesitantly as he squints at the brightly colored picture on the screen. “A carnival?” This time, the words are both questioning and incredulous. He looks back up over the device into laughing, whiskey colored eyes, and feels his heart turn over in his chest. 

 

Gabriel is grinning from ear to ear. Face alight with mischievous joy. He nods enthusiastically and his gold-brown hair bobs around his face. “It’s only ten miles over. We’ll pop in the car, gorge on some deep-fried heart attacks, see the sights, and be back before bedtime.” 

 

Part of Sam’s brain immediately wants to shoot down the idea, but he hesitates. Dean and Cas were going to be at least another day. Sam was just really researching to give himself something to do, he realizes. 

 

He feels a grin begin to tug at his face. They knew as much as they were going to know about that other world. Only so much could be done about Lucifer ‘til they handled this situation. There was no use sitting around in a mostly empty bunker while waiting for something to do. 

 

And Gabriel’s expression was pulling at a spot low in his belly. 

 

Then, he remembered. Carnival equals clowns.  _ Oh no. Not my idea of a good time. _ He feels himself frowning. “I don’t know about the carnival Gabe. Can’t we just go to a movie or something? Maybe grab some food that’s not been microwaved?” 

 

The archangel’s face immediately falls and he scoots closer across the tabletop. “Sam! What’s dinner and a movie compared to lights! Sound! Action! Plus, all the sugar coated goodness I can eat.” He drops the phone down beside his leg and leans forward, his hands grasping Sam's shoulders. This close, the hunter can see tiny flecks of green around the dark lining of Gabriel's pupils. Feels his breath catch in his throat. 

 

“I need to get out of this place. Get some action.” Sam immediately slams the door on where his thoughts try to wander.  _ Action _ . “Aren’t you going stir crazy in here?” The archangel seems to sink forward forward as he drops his hands. Shoulders bow inward so his head is right below the hunter’s eyeline. “Come on Sam-I-Am. A little fun won’t kill you. Please?” 

 

A line of heat shoots straight from Sam's chest to settle between his legs at the last word. Breath stills in his lungs as he eyes Gabriel. Swallows heavily. The other man is looking up at him with the most perfect expression. Gazing up through dark lashes that seem to highlight the deep gold of his eyes. Pink lips, looking darker against the stubble on his face, are pursed in the perfect bow. The sound of his voice begging so sweetly. Everything about his posture, his position, his look, just says submission. 

 

Something Sam totally gets off on. 

 

He'd never really talked about it, but he likes to dominate in the bedroom. The feel of control. That desperate gasp of a partner when he holds them down. The delicious surrender when they fall into their lust. Hotly whispered words. Begging him. Needing him. Allowing him to control their bodies to bring them both pleasure. 

 

Sam feels his cock begins to stir and hurriedly pushes his chair back, causing Gabriel’s legs to swing down to hang off the table top. He looks anywhere but into the eyes of the man who is watching him with a now questioning expression. “You can check it out. I'm kinda tired.” The hunter starts to move away but the archangel is faster. He jumps off the table and is in front of the retreating man in an instant, so fast Sam almost doesn’t see him move. 

 

Gabriel stops Sam with a hand to his left pectoral muscle, right over his heart. “Sam? Did I do something wrong?” The hunter is trying to avert his eyes, which is kind of hard with a bundle of sunshine-y energy invading his personal space. He settles for looking out over Gabriel’s head considering their height difference makes it so the other man can’t stand eye to eye with him. 

 

He likes that too. That the other man is smaller than him. Being six feet four inches tends to make a lot of people appear tiny but he’s always had a thing for smaller, more delicate partners.  _ Not that Gabriel is delicate. He’s a freaking archangel.  _ Even as he thinks, he’s answering. “No Gabe, you’re fine. I think I just need to get some rest. You know, be ready when Dean and Cas get back.” He clears his throat awkwardly and clenches his fists against the urge to grab the smaller man and pull them against each other. The hand against his chest seems to burn and it’s distracting. 

 

Sam feels a gentle touch on his cheek. One he could easily pull away from, but he finds his vision being directed down to the wide eyes staring up into his. Gabriel has a look on his face that’s a cross between concern and impish amusement. His voice is as soft as his touch. “Sam. There’s always going to be something. Some struggle. Some battle. Some big, bad evil threatening to rip apart this fragile little world.” A small, and slightly sad, smile steals across the archangel's lips. “We can’t be on guard all the time. We have to get release to our tension somewhere.” 

 

The hunter almost groans. Releasing of tension is something he’s trying, very hard, not to think about. Gabriel is going on even as Sam is clenching his fists so tight he can feel his nails biting into his palms. “Nothing is going to get us at a carnival. There’s nothing we can do here. Although,” the smaller man sighs dramatically and his face screws up into a look of regret, “if you don’t want to go, we don’t have to. But just know you’re denying me the great joy of deep fried sugar and silly rides. Two things that life wouldn’t be worth living without.” 

 

Sam finds himself gazing down into the face of the man who, in just a few weeks, has turned his life completely upside down in the most amazing ways. He feels his constrination begin melting away at the pleading in those whiskey colored eyes.  _ What could be so bad about a carnival,  _ he thinks again.  _ It's just a few hours of terrible food and shrieking kids…. oh god.  _ Even as his mind is trying to throw up all the things that could go wrong, he feels his stress over the idea fading away. 

 

Something must have shown on his face because Gabriel seems to lean in and tilt his head back. Suddenly giving Sam full on and deliberate eye contact. “Come on Sam. I won't tell anyone you slacked off.” He eyelashes seem to flutter and the tip of his tongue darts out to lick his lips. “Have some fun with me.” More firm pressure from the hand against Sam's chest. “For me, Samshine? Please?”

 

A shudder runs down the hunter’s spine as he feels his will give way under that softly pleading look on the other man’s face. The expression is both arousing and precious. Not just because of the smile sliding across Gabriel’s face. The other man was often grinning and joking. Or at least on the surface. This smile though, it crinkles up the corners of his eyes. Makes them sparkle. Relaxes lines on his face that weren't there before his seven years of hell at the hands of Asmodeus.  _ How can I deny him something easy that makes him this happy? We both have our share of nightmares. Don't we deserve more good memories? _

 

With a long suffering sigh, Sam rolls his eyes and finally nods in agreement. A second later, he realizes he'd be willing to endure almost anything to see the joy that is practically pouring out of the archangel at his simple acquiescence. A second hand smacks his chest as Gabriel lets out a whoop of excitement. “That's that spirit Sammykins. Now get dressed! Fun awaits us!” 

 

With those final words, Gabriel turns and scurries off towards his room in the bunker. Sam watches ‘til he's out of sight, his happy humming carrying back to the hunter’s ears from the echoing corridors. The taller man just brushes his hair back with a grin and heads towards his own room to get ready. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Now that the two are walking into the entrance, Sam feels a nervous enthusiasm come back as a fluttering in his stomach. The sun is just starting to set in a rainbow of bright colors that fade into a deep blue at the horizon. A warm breeze carries the smell of dust, deep fried foods, and engine grease to his nose. There’s a sort of buzz to the air. A cotton candy feeling of excitement surrounding the area that seems to enfold the hunter as the two men stroll through the gates. Crazy colors and flashing lights are everywhere. Along with the laughing, yelling, joyful shrieking of kids and adults alike. 

 

Sam glances over to see a beautiful smile stretching over Gabriel’s face. The illumination of the tilt-a-whirl nearby plays over his features in a flash of swirling color. The hunter’s heart gives a hard throb when the archangel's hand casually brushes his. At the touch, Gabriel looks over at the taller man and gives a teasing wink. “So, what do you want to ride first Samsquatch?” 

 

The other man feels his face start to heat under the scrutiny of that laughing gaze, so he breaks the eye contact and glances around. Sam can barely remember the last time he was at a carnival. At least, not when he wasn't hunting something nasty, anyway. He starts to open his mouth to respond but is cut off abruptly as Gabriel suddenly grabs his arm and drags him to the left. The hunter has to do some quick stepping to avoid bowling over a group of kids as he’s pulled toward a booth that has fake rifles setup in front of paper bullseyes. 

 

Gabriel lets go of his arm and uses his now free hand to push Sam up against the booth. The hunter throws him an annoyed look which doesn’t faze the archangel’s enthusiasm in the slightest. In fact, as the taller man gives Gabriel his best bitch face at being dragged around, the smaller man just seems to grin even wider. “Win me a prize Sammykins.” He winks and tilts his head towards the seemingly amused barker standing behind the wooden platform that cordons off the booth. 

 

“Ready to try your skills boys?,” comes the booming voice from in front of Sam. 

 

The hunter turns his sharp eyed gaze to the man addressing the two of them. The carnies eyes are alight with good humor and his voice is boisterous and friendly, but Sam is feeling apprehension. He glances back down to the man at his side. Gabriel is eyeing him with mischief dancing on his face. He gives the taller man big eyes again and casually brushes his arm against Sam's side. “ Come on. I want a stuffed animal. I know you’re a great shot. Win me one?,” he asks, soft pleading threading through his words. 

 

Sam feels an involuntary smile spread across his face and his heartbeat flutters in his chest. He loves that tone in the archangel’s voice. He turns his head to nod at the man behind the booth as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his money clip. “You’re on.” 

 

The hunter glances at the sign to the side of the targets stating that five shots are ten dollars. If he can keep them all inside the small target, he wins a prize. Sam peels off a ten and hands it over to the man before stuffing the money back in his pocket. The carnie folds the money in the apron around his waist and hefts a rifle over the booth and into the hunter’s waiting hands. 

 

The gun is a lot lighter than what he’s used to. Just like a BB gun.  _ It’ll have less kick. I’ll have to account for that.  _ As he’s considering his shot, he pulls the rifle up to his shoulder and eyes down the sight.  _ The barrel isn’t straight.  _ Sam frowns in concentration and adjust his aim.  _ No wonder people can’t win these things.  _ Without anymore hesitation, the hunter squeezes the trigger ten times in quick succession. The soft retort of each bullet gives him a swift thrill, as do the holes appearing in the small target and shredding the black circle in the center. 

 

When he’s done, he lowers the gun and gives a small, proud smile. All his bullets, save two, had obliterated the center of the target. The other two missed the middle but still stayed well inside the inner ring. 

 

An excited shout sounds to his left. Sam looks over to see Gabriel bouncing on his toes and making grabby hands at the man behind the booth. “Way to go Samson! I want the stuffed dog! No, the yellow one that looks like a corgi.Yeah. That one.” 

 

Sam places the gun back on the counter. The carnie hands the archangel his cheap, stuffed prize. 

 

Gabriel, who saw the creation of earth, who is one of Heavens most devastating weapons, looks over the moon with his new gift as he hugs it to his chest and glances out the corner of his eye over at the hunter. “My hero,” he coos with a silly grin. Sam feels warmth gather in his belly and averts his gaze, nodding his thanks at the man picking up the discarded rifle. 

 

“That’s some great shooting there, my friend,” he responds as he nods back once. The other man then turns his gaze from Sam and gives the archangel a friendly wink. “You keep this one around.” 

 

The hunter blinks in surprise as he hears a musical, lilting laugh drift out of the man at his side. “Oh, I intend to.” Before Sam can gather his senses from either of those comments, Gabriel is grabbing his arm again and dragging him off towards the line of food trucks lining the fence a few yards away. The sweet smells of sugar, oil, and cooking dough drift to his nose. The hunter’s stomach growls in spite of him. He’s normally not into unhealthy food, but for some reason, the scent is like heaven to him at the moment.

 

Gabriel pulls them into a line advertising soft pretzels, beer, and funnel cakes. He lets go of Sam’s arm as the taller man moves up to stand behind him. The archangel’s grip winds around the stuffed dog under his chin as he rocks back and forth on the heels of his boots. “Damn,” the smaller man murmurs, chest expanding with a deep breath. “Don't you love that smell?” He leans back slightly. Just brushes his back against the hunter’s chest.

 

Sam’s head dips of its own volition. Beneath the almost overwhelming smells of sugary sweetness, a scent that the hunter can practically taste on his tongue, is a new aroma. Something sort of spicy. Wild and slightly musky. Just a hint of fruit. Like raspberries. Sam’s eyes flutter half shut as he takes in a long breath. _ It's him. Gabriel smells like that.  _ He releases his breath, ruffling the smaller man’s hair. 

 

The archangel tilts his head back. His forehead is a bare inch from Sam’s chin as he blinks up at the hunter. “Sam?” The sound of the hunter’s name is hesitant. Gabriel’s mouth purses in question and Sam finds himself wondering how the smaller man’s lips would taste against his own. 

 

_ Shit!  _

 

The hunter steps back and gives himself some breathing room. He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he looks off to the right towards the rides. Gabriel is watching him. Sam can see him from the corner of his vision. The archangel’s eyes are dark as something heavy, and considering, sparkles in his gaze beneath the vapor lamp above him. 

 

The moment is broken when the attendant in the truck calls for the next person in line. Gabriel keeps his eyes on Sam for another heartbeat before turning around with a grin and beginning his order. Now that he’s not being studied, the hunter turns back and looks at the smaller man. Hears him say something about two beers, a large cinnamon sugar pretzel, and a funnel cake. “With extra powdered sugar.” Gabriel’s tongue darts out to licks his lips and Sam feels himself echo the movement. 

 

The order only takes a moment. Sam is stepping up with money as the attendant brings the procured order to the window. The hunter starts to hand money through but Gabriel is faster, producing cash from somewhere Sam didn’t see. A second later, he has a stuffed dog shoved into his hands as the archangel carefully grabs the treats and balances them in his hands and arms. 

 

Gabriel ducks his head and grabs a bite of the pretzel, clutching it between his teeth as he makes his way over to an empty picnic table. The area around them is full of men, women, and children milling around the grounds, but the spot he picks is relatively empty in the shadows of the food trucks. 

 

Instead of sitting on one of the benches attached to the table, Gabriel steps up and sits directly on the top. He carefully places one of the beers down in front of Sam and the funnel cake in between them as the hunter sits on the bench. He finally breaks off his bite of pretzel and reaches up to grab the remainder with the hand not holding the beer. 

 

The hunter had noticed that Gabriel seemed to be ambidextrous, never really favouring either hand when performing tasks. As the hunter takes a swig of his beer, the archangel speaks around the knot of bread he's chewing. “So, what ride should we try not to puke on first?”

 

Sam blinks. He hadn't thought about it. His mind was still on that chance for an almost kiss. Taking another drink of his beer to distract himself, he directs his gaze to the bright commotion around them. In the distance, his eyes catch on the ferris wheel towering over the other rides. “How about that?” Points with his beer. 

 

Gabriel glances behind him and makes a disgusted face as he swallows. “Sammykins, where's your sense of adventure? That ride is for horny teenagers and old people.” Bright golden eyes scan the grounds as the archangel tears into the funnel cake. Chews thoughtfully before taking another bite. Gaze constantly moving. 

 

Suddenly, his expression lights up with glee. Sam follows the line of his sight and turns to see a large, spherical contraption with a running line of dark red and purple lights spinning around it. The circle is standing on its side and appears to have a line of seats that lie within the track in the middle. As the hunter watches, the ride starts up and the train in the middle starts to move back and forth. 

 

Gradually, the riders start climbing further up the sides, only to slide back halfway up, then circle backwards, before going forward again. Each swing sends the carnival goers higher, until they're sliding up to the circles apex and flying back down. Excited screams ring out and several of the people throw their arms up in excitement. 

 

Sam watches the riders complete the circle several more times before they start to slow. Apparently, this ride is like a rollercoaster with just one loop. The hunter’s stomach is spinning just watching it. 

 

He turns back around to throw an incredulous look at Gabriel and bursts out laughing before he can stop himself. All that’s left of the pretzel is a cinnamon dusted piece of parchment paper on the table. More than half the funnel cake is gone and the archangel has powdered sugar all over his lips, fingers, and sprinkled throughout the stubble around his mouth. 

 

The other man cocks an eyebrow with a confused look on his face. That just causes Sam to laugh harder. “Care to share the funny thing, Samshine?” To the hunter’s great amusement, the archangel takes another bite. White powder from the treat floats down like snow to settle on the knee of his jeans, unnoticed, as he swallows. 

 

The next action seems so natural that Sam doesn't even question it. Smiling, he reaches his long arm up and brushes at the remains of sugar lining Gabriel’s mouth. Thumb gently brushes over the archangel’s lips. The hunter finds the pads of his fingers lightly resting on the other man’s cheek. Feeling the slight abrasion of the short, blonde highlighted hairs. 

 

Somehow, they'd gotten closer. Close enough that Sam could smell the sugar, and slight hint of beer, on the other man’s exhalation as he breathes out. Gabriel tilts his face into the feel of the palm against his cheek. Slightly moves his head up and down. Rubbing against the fingers still resting against his skin like a cat looking for pets.

 

The eyes looking into Sam’s widen as the hunter feels the smile fade from his face. Gabriel’s pupils are large and open while the golden color is a mere circle around the blackness. The archangel’s mouth drops open the smallest amount. His face moves even closer ‘til the two are sharing air. Heat seems to shimmer between them. Inches separate them. 

 

The flashing lights, the riotous sounds, the smell of dust and humanity. It all fades away into the distance. The dim shadows seem to darken until they're the only two in a quiet place. All the hunter can see is the man in front of him. A shimmering gold seems to fade into view in his peripheral vision, the same color as the archangel's eyes. 

 

Gabriel’s gaze drops to Sam's lips as he issues a barely audible whine that whispers of need. 

 

Fire shoots through Sam at the soft sound. He drops his eyes to the lips almost in reach of his own. A twisting heat is gathering in his chest and racing throughout his body. Hammering heartbeat echoing in his hands and feet. He recognizes the feeling of desire sweeping through him like a rushing current. Aches to follow the feeling to completion. 

 

Sam’s hand sweeps back Gabriel’s face to twine his fingers into the hair at the back of his head. Lightly kneads the archangel’s neck with a firm grip. The other man seems to drift towards him with a sigh no louder than a breath. Slow and dreamlike. 

 

That’s when the hunter realizes he's going to kiss him.


	3. I'm outside the door, invite me in, so we can go back and play pretend

Or he was going to ‘til two young kids slammed into the end of their table while shrieking like banshees.

 

With a crash, the spell is abruptly broken and reality comes crashing back. The dreamlike state Sam had been drifting in shatters like a million shards of splintered glass. Both men jerk back to eye the sudden interlopers. The hunter drops his hand down to the table and immediately feels a sense of loss, his fingers curling into a brief fist.

 

No more than a few seconds pass before the two children are off and running away. One chasing after that other. A harried woman tosses a look their way but doesn't stop as she tears off after the screaming, laughing kids. Sam is left blinking dumbly after them. Not quite acclimated back to a reality that seems far more loud and bright now than the minute before. 

 

He hears the sound of movement and looks over to find Gabriel sliding off the table. The archangel has his empty beer bottle in one hand and the discarded pretzel wrapper in the other, heading towards the trash can. Sam drops his gaze and focuses on the remains of the funnel cake sitting in front of him. It's formerly delicious scent is now too sweet. Almost nauseating. He takes another pull on his beer. 

 

A sudden soft shove to his shoulder catches him by surprise. Glancing up, he sees Gabriel smiling at him, clutching the stuffed dog once again. “Come on Sammykins. Time to get our ride on.” 

 

The archangel’s voice is just like before. His expression holds the same humorous, slightly mocking smile that's become so familiar to Sam. The other man is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation of the night continuing. Of finding adventures. Action. 

 

Sam still feels like he's been punched in the chest.

 

Managing a smile that feels stiff and forced, he unfolds his long body from the table and gets up to follow his archangel. 

 

Gabriel abruptly grabs his arm again, but this time, it's like a spark goes off at the contact. He gets a brief flash of the other man's eyes before he's being pulled along like a recalcitrant animal on a leash. To Sam's dismay, he realizes he's being drug towards the looping roller coaster thing he'd been eyeing a few minutes before. His stomach feels like it rolls over in apprehension. 

 

After being pulled into the line to wait, Sam notices something that lifts his spirits. The archangel has immediately started chattering about the ride, the speed, what happens to the human body when going upside down. Almost like he's trying to fill the uncomfortable silence between them. And every few heartbeats, he brushes against the hunter. 

 

A touch of his elbow against Sam’s side. His shoulder bumping the hunter’s arm. Brushing something from the taller man’s shirt. At one point, Gabriel props his foot up on the metal rails lining the ride and leaves his outer thigh touching Sam’s legs. At least until they have to move forward again. 

 

Up ‘til this point, the hunter had been giving short answers or short grunts of acknowledgement to the running monologue. As they get closer to entering, Sam interrupts the torrent of words from the archangel. “Gabriel. We forgot to buy tickets.”

 

For that first time since the picnic table, the hunter gets the full brunt of the other man's gaze. For less than a second, he seems to see a flash of bright blue before the eyes fade back into their typical whiskey color. 

 

With a soft snort and an eye roll, Gabriel raises his right hand and snaps his fingers. Out of nowhere, two blue tickets appear from between his fingers. He gives Sam an exaggerated wink before handing one of them over. “Stick with me kiddo. I got ya covered.”

 

Sam takes the ticket with a much more genuine smile. A weight seems to come off his shoulders as he looks into the smiling eyes of the man in front of him. The hunter was worried things were going to get supremely awkward, but after the last few minutes, Gabriel was acting totally normal. The same silly, bouncing, bundle of sass and attitude he usually was. 

 

The ride isn’t as terrible as Sam fears. In fact, it was….kinda fun. Gabriel comes out of it with his hair sticking up in various directions and his cheeks flushed red with excitement. He wastes no time in dragging the hunter to another ride. This one called the “Gravitron.” Sam isn’t a fan of being pressed into the seats, the feeling of being trapped, but watching Gabriel crawling up the seats against the pull of centrifugal force was entertainment enough. 

 

The next few hours pass mostly in a blur. Although some of the activities are pretty entertaining, the hunter is more focused on his interactions with Gabriel. 

 

The archangel drags him on ride, after ride, after ride. He eats more deep fried food and sugar and the hunter manages to grab a chicken pita, much to Gabriel’s amusement. “Eating healthy at a carnival, Samson. That’s practically sacreligious.” Before he can respond, the other man is shoving a piece of fudge at his mouth. “Come on. Try it. One cannot subsist without sugar.” Sam opens his mouth to say thanks, but no thanks, when Gabriel pouts. “Please?” 

 

The hunter doesn’t move anything but his eyes as he meets the other man’s gaze. He can feel the fire in his stare.  Heat in his belly every time the archangel says that word. Gabriel meets his steady look before ducking his head slightly, eyes turned up from beneath dark lashes. His voice, when he speaks again, is soft and pleading. Almost meek. “Please Sam?” 

 

Never breaking eye contact, he opens his mouth. Feels the pressure of the treat against his bottom lip. Gabriel looks down and to the left before his eyes dart back to meet Sam’s. A gesture of deference. A tingling starts between the hunter’s legs. He uses his tongue to pop the piece of chocolate in his mouth, the tip just barely brushing the other man’s fingers.

 

Gabriel’s breath goes out of him in a rush. His lips curl up in a lopsided smile. He glances up and winks at Sam before refocusing on his chocolate. The hunter blinks a few times, disappointed the spell was broken. He doesn't get to dwell on it long before the archangel is up and moving again.

 

While waiting in line to throw darts, Gabriel finds a little girl who reaches for the stuffed animal in his arms. When her mom turns her back to check on the younger boy in a stroller, the archangel hands the kid his toy dog with a wink. 

 

The hunter's heart feels like it warms just watching the interaction. Gabriel grins at him and says happily, “I hope you don't mind.”

 

Sam just shakes his head with a smile. 

 

At one point, Sam is starting to feel a little sick. He stumbles off the swing ride and half collapses against a table, the archangel on his heels. “Are you ok, Sam?” The hunter glances up into worried golden eyes and manages a smile that feels a little sallow around the edges. He slides down on to the bench facing the table and Gabriel follows suit. 

 

“Yea. I’m ok. Just a….” He chokes down the feeling of impending sickness when a kid with a deep fried twinkie wanders by. “A little sick feeling.” The archangel immediately moves to raise his hand and mojo Sam better, but the hunter waves his own hand dismissively. “I’m fine Gabe. It’s ok. I just need to sit for a minute.” 

When Gabriel's hand doesn't move, Sam reaches out and grabs it to lower it to the table. As he starts to let go, the archangel flips his hand around and wraps his fingers around the hunter’s palm. Effectively holding his hand. Sam freezes. Unsure of what to do. Other than stolen touches over the course of the evening, this was the most physical contact they’d had since their almost-kiss. 

 

Apparently the other man senses his tension because he glances up and stares at the hunter from beneath his lashes. The archangel's face is uncharacteristically serious. “I’m ok Sam. I really am. Making you feel better won’t dent me in the slightest. Pinky promise.” 

 

The hunter meets his gaze but doesn’t say anything at first. They had just gotten Gabriel back to full strength and they still needed to take some of his Grace to open the rift. Sam didn’t want to take any chances. Even though he hadn’t expressed the thoughts out loud, the other man seemed to know exactly why he hesitated.

 

“Gabriel…..I just don't want you using your Grace for stuff that can be solved or done without it. I want you at full power so you can be protected.” Sam’s words are quiet but reverberate with concern. Sincerity. The feelings he isn't speaking because he doesn't have the words. 

 

The archangel's eyes soften and he raises his free hand to lightly touch Sam's jaw. The barest of contact. “I know Sam. I do. But I'm strong again. Full blown Archangel and everything.” From one blink to the next, Gabriel’s expression becomes mocking as he takes the hand from Sam’s face and places it over his heart. He bows at the waist and says in a terrible British accent, “At your service, Mr. Winchester.” His head pops back up with a grin from ear to ear. 

 

Sam just shakes his head as he loses his fight not to smile. ‘At my service, huh? For anything I want?”

 

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows and says in a exaggeratedly husky voice. “Anything you desire.” Even as Sam laughs, he wonders what it would be like to have Gabriel say that to him seriously. 

 

While on his knees. 

 

As his laughter trails off, Sam averts his eyes and pulls his hand back, glancing around the carnival again. He shouldn’t be having these types of thoughts anyway. He was a hunter. Gabriel was an archangel.  Their lives were one life or death struggle after the next. Just because Dean was embroiled in his own drama with an angel didn't mean Sam had to add fuel to the out of control fire that was their lives. He could acknowledge his feelings, his desires, the flirting. Without complicating things. 

 

“Samshine?”

 

When Sam looks back up, Gabriel is staring at him with an adoring expression. The archangel cocks his head to the side quizzically. Locks of sun-colored hair falls into his face. The hunter’s fingers tingle as he fights the urge to reach out and brush it back. He feels the soft caress of Gabriel's fingers on the hand he took back. “You were a million miles away kiddo.”

 

The hunter offers a weak smile that fades from his face too quickly. The open warmth in the archangel’s expression causes his stomach to knot with the need for touch. Connection. The feel of the other man against him. “I'm fine. Just, waiting for the nausea to pass.” Sam forces a more realistic smile. “In fact, I'm all better. No mojo needed.” 

 

For a blink, the archangel looks unbelievably sad, right before his lips quirk into that Trickster grin. The warm touch on Sam's hand lightly trails down and over his fingers before dropping away. The hunter suppresses a shiver. That look on Gabriel’s face can mean many things. All of them spell trouble with a capital “T”. 

 

“Come on Sammykins. We'll do what you want to do this time,” and the archangel is up and moving before the hunter can gather his wits. Sam scrambles up and takes off after him but Gabriel isn't trying to lose him. In fact, this time, he grabs Sam's hand instead of his arm as he makes his way through the throng of people. The hunter decides he's going to cherish the little touches, and for one night stop worrying about it. 

 

They don't have far to go before Gabriel stops abruptly. Right in front of the ferris wheel. Sam cranes his neck back to look up the height of the ride before glancing back down at the archangel. “Seriously?” he laughs softly, punching down regret when the other man lets go of his hand. “You want to go on something that doesn't flip, whirl, or otherwise cause me to want to lose my dinner?”

 

Gabriel’s melodic laugh floats out over the crowd and Sam can't help the tightness in his chest at the sound.  _ God, he's good looking.  _

 

The archangel’s eyes are sparkling with humor as he gazes at the hunter and answers. “You've been a great sport the whole night. I can't believe I actually got you out here, much less on all the rides you've tolerated for me.” He reaches out and lightly taps Sam's chest. “The least I can do is get on this grandma ride for you.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes and chuckles as they get in line. There are only a few people, mostly couples waiting, so they're settling into their seats almost immediately. 

 

The ride starts up with a creaking groan as their car begins to rise up into the air. The sun had set hours before and they're climbing high enough that the lights from the rest of the carnival are muted here. Colored bulbs line the ride but their glow is dim. Mood lighting. 

 

The midnight blanket of the sky above is awash with a thousand stars that sparkle like diamonds. A quarter moon, tinted slightly gold, is rising like a beacon off the northeastern horizon. The hunter fills his lungs with a deep breath of the cool evening breeze. As he exhales, some of the tightness in his chest seems to unfurl as his gaze sweeps the glittering lights below. 

 

Plenty of the things Sam hunted sought their prey in the shadows. 

 

He had almost forgotten how beautiful the night could be when he was able to just enjoy it without looking for things that go bump in the darkness. 

 

They complete the circle twice without incident. As they crest up to the apex of the loop for the third time, the hunter hears a finger snap. Suddenly, the car they’re in halts at the very top of the ride. The seat swings slightly back and forth at the abrupt stop of momentum, and in the same instant, the lights around their car go off. Sam whips his head to the right to where he can barely see Gabriel, right hand still in the air, and unadulterated mirth bubbling up behind his smile. “Gabriel….what are you..”

 

The archangel happily interrupts, “I saw the way your face lit up when we got up here. I wanted you to be able to enjoy the view.” With a contented grin on his face, he turns to look at the land laid out before them. Sam watches as Gabriel takes a deep breath and briefly closes his eyes. A soft wind ruffles his hair as he speaks, voice just above a whisper. “I love it up here. Feels kinda like flying.” 

 

Sam glances out at the horizon before looking at Gabriel again. He can feel a genuine smile spread across his face as he watches the archangel. He supposed that it could feel like flying from up here. Not that he would know. However, he’d always wanted to, and the man sitting beside him  _ does _ know. 

 

“Gabe…..” The hunter’s voice is tentative and just as quiet as the archangel's previous response. A hush seems to be falling over the two of them. Something enveloping. Safe. Like it's just the two of them in the world. Sam wants to ask something but he doesn’t want to ruin the feeling of serenity. His fingers perform an intricate dance in his lap. A gesture betraying his nerves on an unconscious level. 

 

“Ask your question Sam,” comes the peaceful response. The hunter can only see the archangel's profile, but it’s like something carved of fine marble. Barely lit by the rising moon, his eyes are dark beneath the shadow of his brow. The dim light shimmers on his hair, turning the normally light colored locks almost black. Lips curved in just the barest of smiles. Whole expression one of tranquility. Unmoved by the concerns of time. Not human.  

 

For the first time, Sam thinks he might be getting a glimpse of what Gabriel had been like before adopting the mercurial Trickster persona. Prior to the fights with his Brothers. Anterior to his loss of faith and fleeing Heaven. Unaware of the losses he would suffer. The pain. Torture at the hands of a demon. A being who was almost as old as time itself and just as incomprehensible. 

 

Sam is awed. 

 

He hears the reverence in his own voice when he speaks. “What’s it like to fly?” 

 

Gabriel’s laugh is like the warmth of summer and colors seem to dance in front of Sam's eyes for just a moment. The hunter can feel power swirling around them, similar to when he’d been healed. Warm and slightly electric. “It's the most amazing rush. A little stomach churning. Definitely heart racing. A tickling, dizzy feeling.”

 

The archangel goes silent for a moment before turning towards Sam, expression alight. “The feel of the wind is my favorite part. And watching the earth fly by in flashes of every color imaginable. Like a kaleidoscope.” Gabriel's face seems to go solemn before he continues. “Like I'm powerful enough to do anything.” The pause he takes is laden with expectation before he speaks again. “I feel like that around you, you know.”

 

The seriousness of the tone has him distracted and it's a heartbeat before Sam actually understands the meaning of the words.

 

_ Holy fuck.  _

 

He can feel his eyes go wide and a violent kick in his chest before his heartbeat accelerates. Gabriel is watching him with a patient expression. As the silence stretches, and Sam is trying to get his brain to work, the archangel looks down between them. “I do, Sam. I….. lost something with Asmodeus. He stole something from me.” Surprisingly, no fear or bitterness colors his words. “It's also no secret I've got more family issues than all the hookers in a whorehouse.” 

 

Despite the seriousness of the confession, the hunter almost snorts out a laugh. 

 

“I've never been a great Angel. I made a worse demigod. I tormented you. Made you watch your brother die a thousand different ways….” 

 

Sam cuts in, nervousness making him ramble and his heart flutter. “And hit me in the balls.”

 

Gabriel's lips quirk. “Yeah, that too. Plus the herpes. You should hate me. But you don't.” The archangel inhales deeply and looks up, directly into Sam's eyes. His expression takes the hunter’s breath away. Vulnerability. Sadness. Feeling.

 

Hope. 

 

“I've seen things you can't imagine Samshine.” The archangel continues as he averts his gaze again. “And I've done things I prefer you didn't.” This time, his head doesn't move but his golden eyes turn up shyly to meet the hunter’s. “I'm still broken. I may never be the same man I was. That's ok though. I'm hoping I can be better. For you.”

 

Gabriel swallows, the action looking almost like it pains him. “You helped save me kiddo. I can't ever repay that. But I want to try. So, I guess what I'm saying is…….I'm yours.” The hunter can't stop the shuddering breath he lets out. “No jokes. No tricks.” That unsure, lopsided smile that Sam loves flirts with Gabriel's lips as he reaches forward and touches the hunter’s jaw. “If you want me.”

 

Sam is so lightheaded he's worried he's going to pass out. In all the weeks they'd been together, so many times he'd wanted to say similar things, he'd never imagined it happening like this. Not in his wildest dreams.

 

_ Damn it, Sam! Say something! _

 

Except Sam isn't ever sure what to say. An archangel. One of original four, after God himself. The Trickster. Gabriel has seen more than Sam’s tiny human brain can process. He has more power than the hunter could ever hope to have. He is ancient. Almost immortal. Seen the creation of the world and life itself. 

 

_ And he wants me.  _

 

So, Sam does the only thing he can do.

 

He’d imagined this a thousand different ways. In a hundred different places. An almost infinite number of scenarios and fantasies and scenes flash by in his brain. Too quick for him to pick any particular one out. It doesn’t matter though, because he’s finally going to get the reality. 

 

The hunter leans forward and lightly cups the side of Gabriel's face with his hand. His eyes meet the whiskey colored gaze looking at him with such trust. Adoration. A hint of fear. Leans forward until just a breath seperates them as his eyes drift shut. Finally, takes that leap of faith and slants his head to fit his lips directly against the archangel’s. 

 

The kiss, initially, is chaste. Almost reverent. The fulfillment of emotions Sam abruptly realizes have been building inside him from the first time he saw Gabriel. Before he even knew who he really was. Just, two lips on two lips. The touch of the archangel’s warm skin under his palm. Just the tip of the hunter’s nose brushing against Gabriel’s cheek. A caress of the other man's hand running along the curve of Sam's jaw to the nape of his neck. The most feather light of touches.

 

For just an instant. 

 

Gabriel issues a soft whine and tightens his fingers. Hard. From one heartbeat to the next, fire flows through Sam. He increases the pressure of the kiss. Lightly pushes his tongue against the closed seam of the lips against his. 

The archangel immediately opens to the silent request and the hunter wastes no time in licking his way into the other man's mouth. Swallowing the moan that Gabriel issues. The sound lighting him from the inside out. 

 

Their kisses burn white hot and electric. Bodies turning towards each other. Straining in the confined space to get closer. Deeper. Both men all fumbling, grabbing hands. Driven by their desperate need for each other. 

 

Sam can't process any of it at first. He's drowning in sensations that are pulling his mind under. Spinning into freefall at every touch. Every caress. Every needy sound that whispers from the man he wants to devour. 

 

The hunter feels Gabriel’s hand snake down his chest. Jerks and damn near topples them both from the ride when the frantic touch slides between his legs and firmly rubs against his cock beneath the jeans he's wearing. He begins to grow hard immediately. Groans deep in his throat when the archangel’s hand begins stroking him as best he can through his clothes. 

 

Gabriel pulls his mouth away as he scrambles to his knees in the seat. Throws a leg over the hunter and straddles his knee. Trails wet, open mouthed kisses down Sam’s jaw as he licks at his neck before biting at the vulnerable skin beneath his earlobe. “Please. Oh fuck, Sam. I need you. Please.” 

 

The hunter wraps his arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulls him close. Partially to make sure he doesn’t go falling over the railing, but mostly because he wants to feel the other man against him. Sam's fingers dig into the muscles of the archangel’s back and the other man immediately arches forward, causing the seat to swing dangerously. At the same time, Gabriel bites down lightly on the pulse point in the hunter’s neck.

 

Sam sees stars behind his eyelids. Lets out a low groan as he tries to arch his hips into the feverish touches on his body. Passion rips through him and all he can think about is getting naked flesh against his. 

 

Now. 

 

With his free hand that had been gripping the railing, he grabs Gabriel's hair and pulls his head back up. A second later, he's losing himself in kissing the other man again. The archangel tastes like sugar and sex. Fire and need. Sam can't get enough of it as their tongues slid against one another, imitating what theirs bodies want to be doing. 

 

Between each kiss, Gabriel is gasping and breathless. Soft whispers and desperate murmurs bubble up out of him between Sam devouring his mouth. The hunter feels the button on his jeans almost pop open and the archangel fumbles with it.  

 

That shocks a semblance of rationality back into Sam. He pulls back from the kiss and uses the grip previously holding Gabriels head to stop the other man's hand. “Gabe, hold on. We….” He takes a shuddering breath.  _ Holy fuck, we need a bed. Now. _ “Wait. We can't do this.” 

 

The archangel’s eyes go wide, and for a second, Sam sees a sort of shattering in their depths. The other man averts his eyes and starts to pull back, moving to his side, but the hunter stops him with the hand against his back. Gabriel won't look him in the eyes and Sam curses himself for saying the words the way he did. On instinct, he kisses the other man again. He feels an instant of hesitation before the archangel is kissing him back just as deeply. 

 

The kisses go on for another minute before Sam pulls back and rests his forehead against Gabriel's. They're both slightly out of breath. Chests heaving. The archangel’s hair is a messy cloud around his head and the hunter is sure he is just as disheveled. 

 

“Sam….”, comes the unsure, vulnerable voice. “We don't have to….”

 

_ Oh, hell no.  _ Sam cuts him off with another deep kiss before pulling back again. “ _ No  _ Gabe. That's not what I meant. I mean, we can't do this  _ here.”  _ The hunter leans back and glances around. “We're at the top of a freaking ferris wheel.” He feels a humorous smile stretch across his lips at the look of surprise on Gabriel's face. 

 

Golden eyes snap up to meet his and Sam snorts a laugh as he watches comprehension dawn in the archangel’s look. Gabriel glances around and then lets out his own laugh. The sound makes the hunter's heart pound. He tries to shift into a more comfortable position but there's no more room with the other man partially on top of him. 

 

“Oh. Yeah. That is a bit of a dilemma.” Gabriel actually has the grace to look sheepish. Sam never thought he'd see that day. He laughs again following it with a quick kiss before pulling back. 

 

“Well, yeah”, Sam murmurs, feathering kisses along the other man's jaw. “I can't get the right angle in this tiny space.” He licks Gabriel’s ear lobe and is rewarded with a shuddering gasp. “I can't fuck you the way I want to up here.” That last statement is a growling whisper, thick with his desire, and the man in his arms practically melts. 

 

Sam trails his lips down the archangel’s neck before sinking his teeth into the delicate skin where the other man's neck meets his shoulder. The force of his bite flirts with the line between pain and pleasure. At the same time, he knocks Gabriel’s hand aside and squeezes a hand between them, cupping the other man's groin. Palming the hard erection straining against the clothes holding it back. 

 

Gabriel cries out, a wordless sound of wanton desire as he pushes his hips towards the touch. Sam obliges the movement by running his hand up and down, causing the archangel to jerk with each stroke. The hunter pulls back, lightly licking the bitten skin once, before murmuring into the curve of the other man’s neck, “Get us out of here Gabriel. Now.” 

 

When nothing happens, the hunter pulls back to look into the heavy-lidded and fuzzy eyes of the man still half atop him. His free hand snakes up the archangel’s back and fists into his hair. Leaning forward, he nips at Gabriel's jawline while whispering, “Gabe. I need you to focus.” Another nip. “Can you focus?” There’s a slight delay, but then the archangel nods. 

 

“Mmmm….that’s good.” Sam removes his hand from in between Gabriel's legs and the the other man issues out a desperate whine. The hunter’s laugh is low and husky. “Come on. Focus. We need to get off this ride.”

 

The archangel blinks a few times and Sam can literally see the lust fog lift. Gabriel shoots him a look of such disgruntled annoyance that it makes him snicker. “Sammykins, I haven't gotten laid in over eight  _ years.”  _ He sticks out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “Teasing me is just cruel and unusual punishment.”

 

Sam leans forward and gently bites the pushed out bottom lip, pulling back before his actions can start another round of kissing. When he leans back, the archangel’s eyes are dark gold with the smallest hint of vibrant blue in their depths. An intense look that makes the hunter even more hungry for him. “I'll deliver, just not in public.”

 

Heaving out a long-suffering and dramatic sigh, Gabriel raises his right hand and snaps his fingers. 

 

Sam stumbles a step as his feet hit the ground, but he manages not to fall. The archangel had managed to land them in the slightly darkened area between two booths, a few dozen feet from the ferris wheel that was magically running again. 

 

As he looks to his left, he sees Gabriel is beside him, surreptitiously trying to adjust himself in his pants. A grumpy look wrinkling his brow. Sam manages not to snicker but it’s a close thing as he tugs at his own shirt down over the extended crotch of his pants. “So, you going to snap us home, or what?” 

 

Gabriel looks up with an incredulous expression as he adjusts the waistband of his jeans. “After the stunt you pulled up there? You want me, with my brains scrambled, trying to pop us all the way back to the bunker?” 

 

The hunter feels an indulgent smile spread across his face. “My mistake.” He clenches his hands into fists and stuffs them in his pocket against the urge to grab for the the other man again. Despite his best efforts, Gabriel’s erection is still outlined clearly beneath the material of his jeans. His lips are pink and kiss swollen. Golden mop of hair in a riot of elflocks and tangles around his head. Like he just crawled out of someone’s bed. Or he was about to be tumbled into one. 

 

At least, that last part was Sam’s plan and he’d like to get on with it.

 

Just as he’s about to ask Gabriel if he has enough wits about him to get them home, the archangel’s eyes go wide as saucers with a look of unbridled panic. “Sam, come on. Lets go. We need to go.” 


	4. I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psst....the sex is in this chapter. ;)

The look on the archangel’s face causes the hunter’s heart to immediately jump into overdrive.

All thoughts of his desire for the other man disappear in a blink. In the realization of a sudden threat, he forgets he’s with a being of supreme heavenly power. An angel who could obliterate the area around them, possibly most of the world, with a snap of his fingers. In an instant, all he remembers is the terrified look in Gabriel's eyes when Ketch showed up with him.  The horrifying whimpers of distress. Himself cutting out the stitches from the archangel’s mouth and watching helpless tears well up in his broken, whiskey colored gaze.

 

The only thought running through Sam's head is to protect the man he’s fallen in love with. No matter what the cost.

 

Sam feels his eyes narrow in fury as he spins around to obliterate the thing that has the other man's gaze glimmering with fear. Simultaneously, he’s reaching for the gun tucked at his back under his jacket. This was supposed to be a fun evening, but a careless hunter is a dead hunter. Sam knows that better than most.

 

As he starts to draw his gun, he feels a strong hand clamp his arm behind his back and hears Gabriel shouting, “Wait!” Just as he finishes his turn and comes face to face with a crowd of about a dozen clowns passing through the area behind him.

 

Sam lets out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp.

 

The previous momentum throws him off and as he tries to turn back the other way. Gabriel’s grip on his arm pulls him full circle instead. The two men’s feet slip and slide on the rough gravel lining the improvised aisles between booths as they try to recover. The archangel’s grip moves to his elbow to try to slow him, but Sam is already too off balance. Gabriel’s foot loses traction and slams directly into Sam's heel. With a grunt, his equilibrium is upended and the hunter is falling backwards. The archangel lands on top of him with an oof as they both hit the ground in the most humiliating thing to happen to Sam in quite a while.

 

The hunter can feel his face start to flame up. He opens his mouth to begin stammering apologies when he realizes Gabriel’s shoulders are shaking and he can hear uncontrollable giggles from the man atop him. He feels an annoyed look flow over his features. His epic bitch face, as Dean calls it. Using the hand not trapped between their two bodies, he grabs the archangel’s hair and pulls his head up so they’re face to face. To his further indignation, the eyes looking into his are sparkling with laughter, accompanied by a huge grin.  

 

“Oh Sammykins, that was the most heroic attempt I’ve seen in quite a while.” Gabriel even has the audacity to wink at him. The other man braces his hands on either side of the hunter’s head and murmurs, “Although, if you wanted me on top of you, all you had to do was say so.” He snickers again.

 

Sam can feel the fear, adrenaline and annoyance begin to fade, leaving him slightly drained and still more than a bit embarrassed. It must have shown on his face because Gabriel’s features soften as he leans forward to brush a gentle kiss across the hunter’s lips. “My savior,” he whispers, eyes still alight as he shifts to straddle the prone body beneath him.

 

Abruptly, Sam becomes aware that the archangel’s erection is pressing firmly into his stomach, reminding him of his own lust. He tightens fingers still twined in the other man's hair, earning himself a soft gasp. His own cock twitches again as desire darkens the gaze staring into his. This time, it’s Sam that smiles as he thrusts his hips slightly upward. Satisfaction curls warmly in his stomach as he watches the archangel’s gaze go slightly unfocused. “Savior, huh? Guess I should get a reward.”

 

“What do you want?”, comes the slightly breathy voice in response.

 

Using firm pressure, he brings Gabriel’s head down to his as he whispers, “You,” before slotting their lips back together.

 

The kiss is immediately deep and hungry. Sam pulls his hand free from where it was trapped between the two and reaches down to grip Gabriel’s ass, pulling him as close as he can. Grinding his hips upward at the same time. The feel of gravel beneath him, the slight twinges of pain from the fall, all fade away as he tries to devour the archangel from the mouth down. Desperate hands are running all along his chest and Sam relishes in the touches.

 

His hands move up under the archangel’s shirt, to the firm muscles of his back, when he feels a slight bit of dizziness. Abruptly from where he'd felt tiny pinpricks of discomfort under his body, there’s the feeling of softness and cool cotton. Gone are the smells of popcorn and dust, replaced with a scent that’s warm and familiar.  Dusky shadows are replaced by a soft glow. Sam pulls back and opens his eyes, glancing around.

 

They’re back in the bunker. Specifically, in Sam's room. On Sam’s bed.

 

Sam looks up at Gabriel, who answers the silent question with a conspiratorial smirk gracing his lips. “What? I didn’t figure you’d appreciate voyeurism in the same way I do. How else was I supposed to get your pants off? Besides,” the archangel interrupts his own sentence to kiss the hunter again. Hard. “I may be a divine being, but gravel will still hurt my knees when I’m riding you.”

 

Lust roars through Sam, causing his cock to ache. Desperate to be free of the confines holding it in check. He sits up slightly and wraps his arms around Gabriel before spinning him to the mattress. The archangel’s eyes go wide as he’s slammed backwards on to the bed, but Sam doesn’t give him time to recover. His mouth is immediately all over the archangel. Kissing his lips. His chin. His cheeks. His neck. The hunter finds that vulnerable hollow beneath the other man's ear and kisses there, trailing bites and licks downward.

 

Gabriel bares his throat willingly, whimpering gasps leaking out of his mouth. He’s clutching at Sam’s shoulders even as his hips seem to be moving in an unconscious rhythm. Thrusting upwards against Sam’s stomach. Desperate for touch. The hunter obliges the motions and curls his back, thrusting his hips forward to grind against the man beneath him. In the same moment, Sam bites down on the junction where Gabriel’s neck meets his shoulder.

 

The response is instant. The archangel damn near writhes off the bed. The hunter laughs, low and husky with Gabriel’s pulse point still between his teeth. His grip is firm as he sucks at the skin before letting go and whispering in the other man’s ear. “Did you want something?”

 

Gabriel makes a sound between a frustrated growl and a moan, causing Sam to smile against his earlobe. Sucks lightly on it before rubbing his cheek against the man beneath him. The archangel shudders as the hunter murmurs, “Well?”

 

“Right this second?” The other man's voice is slightly hoarse sounding. “I want to feel your skin against me.” As Gabriel’s speaking, his hands are clawing at Sam’s jacket. Trying, unsuccessfully, to rid him of the layers between them.

 

The hunter doesn't move to help. In fact, he makes it harder by trailing open-mouthed kisses along Gabriel's neck. The archangel’s hands go from pulling to grasping as Sam thrusts his hips forward again before slowly pulling back.

 

“Please Sam,” Gabriel groans out. “Sam. Please.” The hunter thrusts his hips again and the man beneath him curses. “Fuck.” The archangel moans out, jerking his hips upwards.

Leaning back, Sam moves his lips to just above Gabriel's. Their breath mingling together. “We'll get to that.” A quick, rough kiss. “But I want you really,” Another kiss. “Really,” A third kiss. “Ready.”

 

The archangel makes a sound somewhere between a growl and a snarl. Sam quirks an eyebrow and tries to fight back the smile that wants to spread across his face as the other man resumes jerking at his coat. The hunter knows Gabriel could overpower him in a second. He could also either just rip their clothes off, or even magic them away with a bare use of his power. The fact that he doesn’t, that he lets Sam take and maintain control, is insanely arousing.

 

However, Sam wants Gabriel begging and desperate. He’s imagined this for too long to rush through it.

 

With a swift movement he sits back, kneeling on the bed between Gabriel’s spread legs. First, he removes his gun and places it on the nightstand. His hands then move the other man's aside as he slides his jacket off and drops it onto the floor. The archangel is watching him with heavy lidded eyes that sparkle in the dim light.

 

Keeping his motions slow and deliberate, he starts undoing his shirt. Button by button. With each one that opens, the other man's breathing seems to quicken. By the final one, Gabriel is practically panting. His hands opening and closing on the bed beside him, twisting sheets between his fingers.

 

Sam licks his lips and lets his shoulders fall back, shrugging off the shirt before letting it fall to the floor.

 

The hunter isn't vain. He knows he's decently attractive. Enough people had told him so over the years. He kept in shape. Ate healthy, for the most part. Exercised. Monster killing was its own workout when all you had was human strength. He was no Adonis, but he's turned his fair share of heads. Both male and female.

 

The naked want on the archangel's face as he eyes his body, the needy whine that issues from him, makes Sam feel like no one has been more desirable since the dawn on time.

 

As he watches, Gabriel's gaze roams down his chest to the bulge between his legs. As the archangel fixes his eyes there, Sam runs his right hand across his flat stomach and palms his erection through his pants. As the hunter gently rubs his hard cock through the material, a soft gasp escapes his mouth as pleasure shoots through him. He can feel the precum leaking out. Dampening the material of his boxers.

 

The archangel shifts on the bed, spreading his legs wider as his hips thrust up briefly. Sam returns the caressing look on the archangel’s body. Gabriel’s erection is pressing firmly against the front of his pants. Both men are hard and aching, desperate for release.

 

Sam decides it's time to take it a bit further.

 

With a twist of his wrist, he pops open the button on his fly. The archangel licks his lips and Sam's cock jumps in response. The hunter is about to ask the other man what he wants next when Gabriel seemingly anticipates the question and speaks. “Fuck, Sam. I want to touch you. Please. Let me touch you.” His hand reaches out tentatively, fingers splayed as he sits up to move closer.

 

Sam reaches out and grabs Gabriel's hand, pulling him upright and flush against his body. Focusing with his other hand on getting the other man's shirt and jacket off. The archangel is more of a hindrance than a help with this process. Hands running along the hunter’s chest. Grasping fingers sliding into the waistband of his pants.

 

The feel of Gabriel's touch almost undoes him. He nearly stops the other man before the archangel whispers, “Damn, you're gorgeous. Do you have any idea how much I want you inside me?” With those hotly whispered words,Sam feels a hand grip him through his jeans and begin stroking. Another plea. “How much I want to touch you?” Gabriel licks his lips as he looks up at Sam from beneath his lashes. “Please.”

 

The hunter drops his grip and hooks a free hand under the archangel’s chin. The golden eyes looking into his are pleading. The pupils blown wide with desire. Sam's hips jerk forward and that's all the encouragement Gabriel needs.

 

Sam feels the zipper on his pants being pulled down and his heartbeat speeds up. His cock is so hard it's almost painful. He needs to be touched. Caressed. Pleasured. And the man in front of him is desperate to do it. That realization is intoxicating.

 

The archangel pulls his jeans open, followed by sliding down Sam's boxers so his erection springs free. Still looking into the hunter’s eyes, Gabriel reaches forward and grasps his cock. Squeezes gently, causing Sam to gasp. The exhalation echoed by the other man as he firmly begins to stroke him.

 

A deep moan slips from Sam's lips as pleasure streaks through him, centered in the tingling warmth of his aroused cock. It's been a while since any hand other than his own has caressed him. The last few weeks he'd spent many nights in his bed, quietly stroking himself to orgasm, as he imagined Gabriel's touch on his body.

 

Those fantasies didn't hold a candle to the reality. Staring down into that desperate gaze as the archangel jacks him off has more precum leaking from the swollen head of his cock. As he looks past the other man’s face to see the hand moving on his erection, he groans. Low and deep. He notices the archangel has his free hand over his own bulge, rubbing roughly. Hips moving in a slight thrusting motion.

 

Pleasure is tightening his balls with each pull on his erection.  Drawing them up against his body. He slides his hand from the other man's chin to grip his hair and pull his head back. Gabriel’s mouth drops open as he pants, hand speeding up. Precum slicking the way for the firm, quick jerks.

 

Sam is shuddering now. Some part of his brain is amazed by how quickly he's building to orgasm. It's like Gabriel knows exactly how he likes his cock played with. The firm grip, the speed, the twisting movement of his hand. All of it making him rock hard and desperate for release.

 

Reaching out with his free hand, he grabs Gabriel’s wrist to stop the movement. His voice is breathless. “Gabe…. you gotta slow down, baby. It's…..too good…..”

 

The other man interrupts. “Please Sam. I want you to come for me.” The hand around the hunter’s cock squeezes and his hips jut forward. “I can make you come and bring you back to hardness with a snap.” Another squeeze. “I want to feel you coming because of my touch. I _need_ it. Need to hear you moan. _Please_.”

 

Sam relinquishes and Gabriel is immediately stroking him again. Their gazes are locked and the hunter feels like his eyes are wide with the pleasure pouring through him. With the need to come for the man begging so sweetly to give him release.

 

“I've heard you when you grip this stunning cock,” Gabriel whispers hoarsely. “When you're in this bed….. thinking of me. Jerking off to how you'd bend me over and fuck me.” The words are shocking, cutting through the fog of lust surrounding Sam. “It's like a prayer. So many nights I've wanted to come to you. Let you screw me ‘til I'm begging for release.” The hand on the hunter’s cock speeds up. “So many days I've wanted to beg you to let me make you come. Watch you come.” The archangel licks his lips. “Fuck. Come for me Sam. Please come for me. Please. I'm begging you. Get off for me. On my touch.”

 

The words, the realization, the movement of the needy hand on his cock, is too much. With a cry, Sam feels his orgasm slam into him. Hot lines of seed pour out of his wildly twitching dick. The hunter throws his head back against the blinding pleasure as he cries out. Gabriel's hand never stops moving, stroking him through the intense feelings. Moaning with him as the hunter’s come decorates his hand and both their chests.

 

As he slowly begins to come down from the powerful orgasm, he feels a tongue caressing his chest. He looks down to see Gabriel's hand slowing on his cock as the other man licks the come from the hunter’s bare skin. The archangel turns his eyes up as he removes another spot and whispers, “Mmmm….you taste amazing Sam. Makes me want to suck you off now.”

 

The hunter’s brains are still scrambled. Aftershocks still causing his hips to jerk. He meets the other man's intense gaze as he blurts out breathlessly, “You could hear me?”

 

The archangel smiles and has the balls to wink at him as he responds. “Every delicious fantasy you've had about me since I've been back.” Holding Sam's eyes, he lets go of the hunter’s softening cock and raises his hand to his mouth, licking the seed from his fingers. “When you fantasize about me, the thought comes in like a prayer.” To Sam's bemusement, Gabriel suddenly looks embarrassed for a moment. “Getting a hard on while chatting with Cassie one night was particularly awkward.”

 

Despite the fact Sam is a little woozy from the great orgasm, even though he's still half naked between the archangel’s legs, come still dotting the two of them, the hunter starts to laugh.

 

Gabriel shoots him a disgruntled look for just a second and then bursts into laughter. Their giggles don’t last long before their gazes meet again. The previous heat between them isn’t gone, it had just been banked. Held down to a low simmer. As their eyes lock, Sam feels desire tighten in his chest again.

 

The archangel reaches up and touches Sam’s face. He scrambles up onto his knees to get up to the hunter's height before kissing him again. The kiss is deep and slow but no less passionate for it. Sam reaches around the other man's back and pulls them chest to chest.

 

Gabriel responds by wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. A purr of pleasure issuing from his lips between kisses. The hunter feels a small tingle starting from where their lips connect, sliding through his chest and belly, to settle between his legs. In the next instant, fire builds in his cock as he feels himself start to swell and rise again.

 

Sam makes a sound of protest as Gabriel slips from his arms and moves off the bed. The archangel kneels down on the floor, his golden eyes locked on the hunter's cock as it hardens between the open fly of his pants.

 

A hungry look moves across Gabriel's features as he bites his bottom lip. The desire in the expression has Sam’s erection twitching again under the intense gaze. The hunter turns himself on the bed and swings his legs down so the archangel is once again between his spread thighs.

 

At his movement, Gabriel reaches down and makes short work of removing Sam’s socks and boots. Impatiently, he moves back up and pulls at the waist of the hunter's pants. This time, Sam obliges him and lifts his hips, helping the the other man remove and toss aside his remaining clothes. The archangel finally leans back to admire his efforts.

 

Sam figures most people would feel a little self-conscious in this situation. After all, he's totally naked while Gabriel is still clothed. Legs spread wide. Cock achingly hard. The head dark red and engorged with blood. The veins standing out prominently, begging to be licked.

 

However, this was one of Sam’s fantasies. One of the many things he’d imagined in the depths of night. He probably should have been bothered that so many of the desires he’d had weren’t private. That they, in fact, had gone straight to the archangel like a direct call between their minds. At the moment though, all he can think about it is sinking his hard length into Gabriel's hot mouth.

 

Lower lip still caught between his teeth, Gabriel raises his head and gazes up the length of Sam’s body. Moves his hands and grips the hunter's knees before running his open palms up the delicate skin along Sam’s inner thighs. The archangel’s hands stop at the juncture of his open legs, thumbs resting on either side of the curve of his groin. Touch inches from where the hunter needed it to be.

 

Gabriel lowers his head, still looking upwards. Hot breath fans out over the head of Sam’s cock, causing the hunter to catch his breath. Never breaking eye contact with the man below him. Sam bucks his hips up gently in a silent request but the archangel doesn’t take him inside. Instead, he says, “You are so fucking beautiful Sam.” His fingers move along the hunter’s skin, massaging firmly. “And I’ve had my share of partners.” The other man’s tongue darts out, just barely caressing along the head of Sam’s cock.

 

The hunter jerks again as Gabriel keeps speaking. “Men,” Another lick to the head. “Women.” A second lick along Sam’s slit. “Demigods.” This time, the archangel takes just the tip of Sam’s straining erection into his mouth, sucks strongly for just a second, and then lets go again. The hunter cries out when the other man moves back, licking his lips. “I’ve never wanted any of them as much as I want you.” Another strong, sucking caress on the head of Sam’s cock before he pulls back again. “I want to make you come for me again. Please?”

 

Sam can’t find the words so he simply nods. The other man wastes no time in continuing the teasing and arches his neck, taking the hunter's length down in one swallow.

 

The pleasure is instant. Gabriel's mouth is hot. Wet. Perfect, as he begins moving his lips up and down on the hunter's shaft. Sam is amazed, and insanely turned on, by the fact that the archangel could take his cock so easily. He knows he’s not gigantic, but he’s a good size. Just over eight inches. Most partners had trouble taking him all in without choking. The fact that the other man could so easily suck him down, swirl his tongue around the hot length, has Sam gasping for air. He props his palms on the bed, slightly reclined, as he watches the golden-haired head bobbing up and down. His erection disappearing over and over into the other man’s mouth.

 

Without realizing it, Sam is bracing his feet on the floor and making shallow thrusts upwards. As Gabriel comes up off his dick, he swirls his tongue along the head before diving down again. His mouth keeps varying the pace, depth and speed. Never letting the hunter become use to any one rhythm.

 

It was quickly driving Sam out of his mind.

 

He feels a gentle hand cup his balls, rubbing them gently backwards and forwards. The touch causes Sam to jerk up and Gabriel to make a soft moaning sound around the cock in his mouth. The hunter throws his head back and groans as the sound from the archangel vibrates around his erection.

 

Sam glances back down as the mouth around him speeds up again. He notices Gabriel’s free arm, the one not cupping him, is jerking frantically as his side. As he cranes his neck down, he sees the archangel has freed his own needy cock and is stroking it in the same rhythm he’s using to suck the hunter off.

 

The hunter is panting desperately now. Chest heaving. Sweat dampening his brow and dripping down his chest. The sight of Gabriel pleasuring himself at the same time he pleases Sam makes the hunter want to grab the other man, throw him on the bed, and bury himself deep. His cock jerks again inside the archangel’s mouth, causing the other man to hum around the length again.

 

Gabriel is working his dick like a pro. Sam has never had a blowjob that felt this amazing in his entire life and it’s taking everything in him not to just start fucking the archangel’s mouth. The urge to thrust into the wet, sweltering heat around his cock is almost overwhelming. Minutes go by as Sam writhes on the bed, alternately moaning and crying out as pleasure has his legs shaking.

 

He feels a second hand creep up the length of his body. Sam glances down to see Gabriel's  hard cock bobbing against his own stomach. One hand is still rubbing and moving against the hunter's balls while the other finds his left nipple. Nimble fingers pinch and pull gently at the small nub, and this time, Sam’s hips come up off the bed with a yell.

 

The sudden combination of sensations are hurtling him towards another orgasm. The muscles in his legs are tensed. Toes clenched and digging into the floor. Hands fisted into the sheets beside him. Breath held. His whole body is as taut as a drawn bow.

 

A humming comes again as Gabriel pushes down on his cock, the tongue caressing the shaft all the way to the base. That last contact, that vibrating he can practically feel throughout his entire body, slams him over the edge.

 

Sam’s upper body collapses to the bed as he cries out over and over. The orgasm doesn't let up as Gabriel continues to suck him hard and fast. One hand still working his balls, the other rubbing against his erect nipple.

 

Choking, gasping breaths are all the hunter can manage as pleasure causes his hips to undulate. The archangel finally holds still as Sam fucks up into his mouth, spilling his seed down the other man's throat.

 

After what seems like an eternity, the shocking waves of pleasure start to subside and Sam collapses onto the bed. Muscles finally relaxed but still shaking. He feels the wet mouth around his cock pull off. Through the slight ringing in his ears, he hears Gabriel murmur, “Damn, I could get used to the sounds you make when you come.”

 

With effort, Sam pushes himself to sit up. The archangel is still kneeling on the floor, hands lightly resting on the hunter's knees. His mop of hair is ever more disheveled than before. Lips wet and glistening. Gabriel is still mostly dressed, his own hard cock jutting out from his open pants.

 

Sam eyes the other man's erection. Not quite as long as his own but the archangel is slightly thicker.  The head, which curves up towards his stomach, glistens in the dim lighting. Damp with precome. Under the hunter's intense gaze, the other man's cock twitches.

 

Gabriel looks wanton and delicious and, even though he's achingly tired, Sam's mind immediately goes to the thought of getting the archangel naked and desperate beneath him.

 

ASAP

 

Raising his gaze, he meets the golden eyes looking up at him. Sam reaches out and runs his thumb along the archangel’s jaw as he says in a slightly hoarse voice, “Get me hard again Gabe.”

 

The archangel looks surprised for just a moment before his eyes begin sparkling with anticipation. “You ready again?”

 

Sam nods and leans forward, kissing the other man deeply. He feels Gabriel move towards him with a breathy moan as the hunter trails his tongue along the archangel’s bottom lip and down to his neck. Sam growls against the other man's warm skin, “It's time for me to make you scream.” He reaches down and grips the hard dick straining upward from Gabriel's open jeans.

 

The archangel thrusts his hips forward into the touch with a strangled cry. Sam chuckles softly as he strokes the other man's erection with the lightest, teasing touch. Trails soft kisses back along his jaw. “I love how responsive you are.” A slight squeeze before back to the gentle stroking. Feels the hard dick jerk in his fist. “Did getting me off turn you on?”

 

Hands grab at Sam's shoulders as the other man nods. The hunter stops the movement of his hand and Gabriel's hips thrust again as he cries out in frustration. Sam kisses him before pulling back and whispering against the other man's lips. “Say it Gabe. Use your words.”

 

“Yes……” comes the immediate response that fades into a moan as Sam starts stroking again. The hunter moves to nibble at the archangel’s earlobe. Hears the panting breath of the other man in his ear. He smiles in satisfaction as Gabriel thrusts into his touch with short, quick movements.

 

“Get me hard baby.” Sam whispers again and immediately feels power sweep through him. The fatigue, the shaking muscles, all disappear in an instant as arousal roars through him. Centers in his cock that rises eagerly to the occasion. Even knowing the man moaning against him is an archangel, part of him is still amazed that he's come twice and is ready for a third time.

 

This time though, he's going to bury his cock deep inside Gabriel.

 

In one swift motion, he brings both hands under the archangel’s arms and brings him to his feet. Still sitting, Sam jerks the jacket down the other man's arms and tosses it aside. He makes equally quick work of the black t-shirt.

 

Gabriel is looking down at him with eyes that are almost all pupil. His hard cock is still straining upwards when Sam drops his hands and says in a low voice, “Take off your pants.”

 

The hunter has never seen someone strip so fast in his life.

 

As the archangel stands naked in front of him, Sam looks his fill. Gabriel isn't overly muscled, but his arms and chest are firm. His lower belly slightly rounded above the base of his erect cock. A little trail of gold-dusted hair leads from his navel to the curly strands around his balls. His legs are toned and the muscles beneath the skin flex as he shifts his weight on his feet. Delicious and touchable and everything Sam wants to lose himself in.

 

However, it's the look on his face that stops the hunter for just a moment.

 

Gabriel's expression is one of need mixed with raw emotion. Sam's heart skips in his chest. _Love. Damn. I’m in love with him._

 

That sudden realization hits Sam like lightning. He hadn’t had more than a second to analyze his thoughts since the clown incident. Everything after had been anger and fear and fight before morphing into need and passion and desperation. But it’s true.

 

Sam has fallen hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Gabriel.

 

In a swift movement, he’s grabbing Gabriel at this back of his thighs and standing in the same motion. The archangel seems to know what to do and immediately wraps his legs around Sam’s waist and his arms around the taller mans shoulders. Both men move forward, their lips slamming together as they kiss with unbound fervor. The hunter is drowning in sensation and emotion. The taste and feel of sex and love and lust all swirling inside him until all he can think about is being inside of the archangel. Moving in him. Hearing him moan and come apart.

 

Sam spins easily and pins Gabriel up against the wall beside the bed. Still eating at his mouth. The archangel is wiggling his hips, rubbing his cock against the hunter's stomach. Frenzied moans flowing from his mouth into Sam’s.

 

The hunter swallows every desperate sound and prays for more. Gabriel obliges, breathless and eager as Sam lowers his head and bites at the other man's collar. Slightly purple bruises are already forming on the archangel’s neck. Love bites from earlier. The hunter hears a growl of possessiveness come out of him before he can think about it. He wants to mark the man he’s holding up against the wall, leave his scent on Gabriel's body, so everyone knows he’s claimed.

 

That he belongs to Sam.

 

“Please Sam.” At the words, the hunter thrusts upward, his cock sliding up between the cheeks of Gabriel’s ass. The body in his arms shudders and Sam does it again, earning himself another begging cry. “Sa...Sam...please. _Please.”_ The gasping catch of the archangel’s breath as he moans the hunter’s name, the begging, drives Sam wild.

 

He snakes one hand up into Gabriel’s hair, yanking his head back as the other man calls out, “Yes. Fuck yes. Please Sam. Please, baby….please….”

 

The hunter continues that slow, rolling thrust of his cock against the ass of his lover. His low voice is barely recognizable as he growls, “What do you want?” before biting at the spot on Gabriel's neck that causes him to go crazy.

 

The archangel immediately shouts out, “Holy fuck!” His entire body shudders against Sam. “You! Please Sam. Fuck me. Please, please, please. I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me. I’m begging you. Need you. Love me, now. Please. Plea….”

 

The last word is cut off as the hunter spins and slams them both onto the bed, his mouth moving back over Gabriel's and swallowing the pleading cries as he presses the other man into the mattress beneath him. The archangel is clawing at his back with short nails. Little zings of painful pleasure that drive Sam to grab his arms and force them to the bed, pinning them with his own larger hands.

 

The hunter pulls back, gasping and out of breath as he looks at the man beneath him. He’s barely coherent as he blurts out, “Gabe….we need lube. Something. Anything.”

 

He watches as a semblance of sanity flows into the eyes of the man that’s still moving wildly on the bed. Sam’s own tenuous hold on rational thought is slipping, but he doesn’t want to hurt the man he loves. That’s the only thing that makes him pull back when all he wants to do is force his cock inside of the man spread beneath him.

 

Gabriel’s eyes blink a few times before the hunter feels a sudden slick wetness decorating the length of his aching cock. Sam glances down to see a thick, viscous fluid coating him. Takes him a moment to realize the archangel has produced some kind of lube from thin air.

 

The hunter releases one of the other man’s hands and brings his hand to his erection. Uses his fingers to gather some of the liquid and spread it on his pointer finger. With his chest heaving, he lowers that finger to the tightly puckered hole between the angel’s thighs, moving it around and generously coating the entrance. As Sam looks up, he meets Gabriel's eyes and gently presses his finger inside of the other man. Feels the body beneath him give way before the intrusion

 

The archangel practically screams and slams his body down onto the appendage, pushing it firmly inside his body. Begging shouts being torn from his throat. He immediately starts moving his own hips against Sam’s hand and the hunter curls his finger upward towards Gabriel’s stomach. After a few thrusts, he feels what he’s searching for and Sam starts crooking his finger against the archangel’s g-spot.

 

The response is instant and Sam braces his other hand on Gabriel's hip to hold him down. He moves the finger inside the archangel faster and the other man cries out at each flex.

It's only a few seconds before the hunter works another finger inside, feeling the pull and give of his lover's body. He gently scissors his fingers. Wanting to be cautious, even as lust is driving him towards a feeling of almost violent passion.

 

Sam is a large man, strong, and he knows he has to be careful.

 

However, he’s forgotten something since he can barely think. The man moaning for him, body clenching around him so erotically, isn't human.

 

Gabriel’s hand grabs Sam’s arm braced against his hip. His golden eyes are wide, cheeks flushed, tendrils of hair sticking to his face that’s dewy with sweat. His stomach is heaving with each heavy breath, the skin on his body slightly pink with arousal. “Inside me. Please Sam. Oh please baby. I need you inside me. Right now. Fuck. Please. Fuck me. Now Sam. _Please!”_

 

When Sam hesitates, the archangel sits up slightly and runs his hand along the hunter's face. “Sam, I’m an angel. You will not hurt me. But I need you. Please, I need you to fuck me before I go crazy.”

 

The hunter can’t help it. He leans forward and slants his mouth across Gabriel's again, moving the hand from the archangel’s hip to brace beside his head. As he pulls his fingers free, he uses the same hand to position his rock-hard cock against the puckered hole between his lovers legs. With a silent prayer of love and desire, he begins to push himself inside.

 

Time seems to stop.

 

He can feel every caress, every flex, every breath of the body beneath him as he slowly pushes his way inside the tight hole expanding just enough to take him in. Gabriel’s tongue dances with his as the hunter works his way inside with short thrusts. Even after the archangel’s desperate pleas, he’s still moving as carefully as he can. Pushing until his entire length is buried inside the man he loves.

 

There’s a sense of completion. Joining. A part of the hunter is as deep inside the archangel as he can be, and it’s like he’s come home. He’s never had such a feeling of being where he was meant to be.

 

Sam shudders, his shoulders bowing forward around the man beneath him. He feels Gabriel raises his legs and wrap them around his waist. Arms around his back. The hunter gives him one last kiss before placing his forehead against the other mans. “Are you ok?” Sam’s body is shivering, tiny shocks of intense pleasure radiating from where the two men are joined and racing through his body like electricity. He’s desperate to move but he has to ask.

 

Gabriel leans up and kisses him once. Softly. Sweetly. Whispers, “Sam. I’m fine. You feel like the only heaven I’ll ever need and I want you fuck me. Hard. Need you to. Hard as you can. Please.” Another kiss, more frantic than the last. The archangel follows the kiss by thrusting his hips upward, causing the hunter's head to spin. “Now, Sam. Move. Fuck me, please.”

 

Sam pulls his erection almost all the way free before slamming it back in. There’s no build up, no hesitation, no second thoughts. Lust drowns out all rational thought as he fucks into the man moaning and squirming beneath him. The only sounds in the room besides his lovers cries are his own low grunts and the erotic, wet slap of flesh on flesh.

 

The archangel is moaning and gasping with each thrust. Every sound is like music to Sams ears and only encourages his movements. He can feel wetness on his stomach as Gabriel's cock bobs with the pounding and precum leaks from the engorged tip. The other man cries out, “Harder!” The hunter is groaning as sweat begins to run down his back. Each snap of his hips becomes almost bruising as he slams himself into the man beneath him.

 

Part of his mind is amazed and a little scared. He’s never fucked anyone the way he is Gabriel. Never had anyone beg him for harder. Never had a body beneath him so tight. So willing. So hungry for his cock. The feeling is almost like being drunk as the man beneath writhes and comes apart beneath his thrusting body. Being forced open again and again and begging for more with desperation straining his voice.

 

The hunter sits back, making his thrusts more shallow but no less rough. He grips Gabriel’s right thigh in a bruising hold while his left moves to the archangel’s swollen and hot erection. The precum decorating the tip makes the movement of jacking off his lover easier. Smoother. Gabriel's body flexes wildly as Sam pumps his cock over and over, matching the movement of his hand to the movement of his hips.

 

Sam leans back slightly and feels his dick begin to rub over the swollen g-spot deep inside the archangel’s body. His lover drops his legs, lifting his lower body up and bracing his feet on the bed. His knees move outward, spreading himself for better access, crying out and moaning for more and more and more.  

 

The cock in Sam’s fist is twitching wildly and Gabriel gasps out “Fuck, Sam! I….I’m going to come. Please….I need to come.”

 

Without warning, the hunter pulls out, causing his lover to cry out in disappointment. Sam wraps his arms around the archangel and rolls over, putting Gabriel on top of him. His voice is strained as he was also close to coming, but he knew how he wanted this to happen. He wanted the other man atop him, working his dick, until they both reached completion. “Ride me. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

 

The archangel doesn’t hesitate as he lifts his body, sliding down all the way onto Sam’s cock. The hunter cries out as he feels himself slipping into the other man, inch by delicious inch. Gabriel is now sitting on his hips and immediately begins lifting and twisting himself. Slamming roughly down on the erection buried so deeply inside him. The hunter reaches forward, grasping the archangel’s thick cock, and continues jerking him off at a frantic pace.

 

Sam’s balls are pulling up tight against his body. Gabriel’s are already almost flush against the curve of his ass. The hunter is shallowly thrusting his hips, moving up to meet his lovers every movement. His other hand flexing around the archangel’s hips. Squeezing. Encouraging him to move as wildly as he wants.

 

Only a few minutes go by before Gabriel is crying out, “Please Sam. Please….I can’t stop...I’m going to come. You’re going to make me come!”

 

The hunter bucks his hips one final time as the archangel grinds down on him. His hoarse voice calls out, “Come for me baby. Come for me.” Instantly, Gabriel's seed is spurting out onto Sam’s stomach and chest. The hole he’s buried so deeply inside flexes almost impossibly tight as the man atop him screams his name. He tries to keep stroking his lover through the powerful orgasm when his own hits him, whiting out his vision.

 

_Gabriel! I love you!_

 

Sam doesn’t think he says it out loud but he can’t be sure. His hearing seems to blank out for a moment as his world narrows down to the almost inconceivable rush of pleasure ripping through him.

 

A minute, an hour, an eternity. Sam doesn’t know how long it is before he comes to. His vision slowly returning to normal and the sound of panting breaths in his ear. The hunter directs his eyes down to see a completely limp archangel laying on him.  He’s no longer buried inside his lover and can feel his cock slowly becoming soft. Sticky heat is pressed between them from where Gabriel had come.

 

Sam barely has the strength, but he lifts a hand and rests it on the other man’s back. That rouses the archangel a small bit and he tilts his head to the side, a contented smile on his face.

 

The hunter feels himself smile back as he leans down and kisses the other man on the forehead. “Are you ok?” he murmurs quietly. Moving his hand up and down against the warm skin of his lovers back. Relishing in the feel of his skin. That spicy scent mixed with the aroma of sex.

 

Gabriel answers by arching forward and kissing Sam lazily. He raises his hand weakly and snaps. The hunter blinks, then realizes the mess between them is gone and the covers are up around them, protecting their sweat soaked bodies from the chill of the room. The other man then snuggles his arm back under the covers and lays his head back on Sam’s chest.

 

The hunter feels his heartbeat slowing as he suddenly yawns. No matter if his lust and energy were revived by magic, eventually that ran out. Exhaustion hits him like a punch to the head and he yawns again, his jaw cracking with the size of it. He realizes his eyes have closed again.

 

The archangel chuckles sleepily as he echoes the yawn before whispering, “Rest, my Samshine. You don’t really have a choice after that amazing performance. I’ll keep us safe.”

 

As Sam starts to drift down, deep into a sleep he couldn’t stop if his life depended on it, he hears Gabriel whisper one final thing.

 

“By the way, I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a couple hours and I'll have the whole thing up.
> 
> Edit : The whole story is up
> 
> If anyone is interested, this story was written to "Lets be alone together", by Fall Out Boy


End file.
